Supah Friends
by rons-excited-owl
Summary: It's a normal day on Bug World, but today is the bug job ceremony! Follow a group of excited young bugs on their way to receive their unavoidable eternal fates. One-shot for Olivia(Mssr. Moony the Wolf). :)


**Hey guys! Back with a new story! This is a one shot for Olivia (Mssr. Moony the Wolf) for her birfday! (It's tomorrow but I don't know if I'll be able to get on the computer then.) HAPPY SWEET SIXTEEN DARLING! LOVE YOU!**

**Summary: ****It's a normal day on Bug World, but today, several young bugs are receiving their jobs! Follow Joebug, Jaibug, Merf, Trollden, Dawn, Dill, Darris, Jimbo, Lolo, Wox, and Jewel through the excitement of the bug job ceremony! (Well, it's exciting if you don't get Nourishment...)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Starship. And j****ust so you know, Jaibug is pronounced "Jay-bug".**

"Joey! Joey! Jooooooeeeeeey! Wake up! We're getting our bug jobs today!"

Joebug opened his eyes and cringed at the nickname that his twin sister, Jaibug, insisted on calling him, saying, "'Kay, Jay, I'm up."

The two bugs left their nest and headed out in the direction of the Over Queen's slime pit. They were going to meet their group of friends, then face the excitement and anxiety of the ceremony.

When they arrived at the entrance to the slime pit, the two small bugs found that their friends Dill, Dawn, Merf, Wox, and Lolo were already there.

"Jaibug! Joebug!" they chorused in greeting. Jaibug noticed that their cheeriness seemed a little forced- they were just as nervous as she and her brother were.

"Jewel!" Lolo squealed. The bugs turned in the direction she was facing, and saw that their friend Jewel was, in fact, heading toward them. Lolo had always sort of admired Jewel, as she had hatched adorned with glittering antennae, and Lolo loved sparkles.

Jewel patted Lolo on the head. "I love sparkles..." Lolo said.

"Yeah, I know, Lo. So what bug job do you want to get?"

"Wouldn't it be splendid," Lolo continued, ignoring Jewel, "if there were a creature that walked on ALL FOUR APPENDAGES..."

There was a collective gasp- such a creature was unheard of.

"...and it's all white. And it has a horn that's coming out of its head that's all covered in-"

"Sparkles," everyone finished for her.

"Yeah... That would be great." Lolo said, sighing.

"Hey, what did I miss? Is Lolo rambling about sparkles again?"

Trollden, a bright orange bug with green claws, joined the group.

"Hi, Trollden..." Merf said. Jaibug could swear she sensed her friend blushing a bit as she said this- Merf had always sort of had a thing for Trollden, though she refused to admit it. But anytime anyone asked her about it, she just took a page out of Lolo's book and started talking about sparkles.

Soon enough, Jimbo arrived and they were ready.

"Alright guys, no matter what happens, remember that we'll always be best friends!" Dill announced. He held out his claw, and so did everyone else in the group, forming a circle so all ten claws met in the middle. They broke out into the little chant they had made up.

"Buddies! Bros! Homies! Amigos!"

"Dill!" Dill began.

"Merf!" Merf squealed.

"Jaibug!"

"Wox!"

"Lolo!"

"Jewel!"

"Jimbo!"

"Joebug!"

"Dawn!"

"Trollden!"

There was a silence that was supposed to be filled by the final member of the group.

"Hey, where's Darris?"

"Aw, did I sleep through our chant AGAIN?" asked a lime green bug, hobbling over to where his friends stood. He placed his claw in the middle.

"Darris!"

"SUPERFRIENDS!" they all shouted, laughing. Who even knew what had prompted them to come up with such an odd chant...

"Guys, the ceremony is starting soon!" Dawn squealed.

"Here we go!"

Mr. Bug stood in front of the group of friends, along with all the others waiting to receive their jobs.

"Will all bugs please rise and keep buzzing to a minimum for the honorable, the beautiful, and the terrible... Over Queen!"

The young bugs gasped- some because they were nervous, some because they were excited. Darris leaned over to Joebug and whispered, "I hope I get egg planter!"

Joebug shrugged. "I don't really mind what job I get. Unless it's nourishment."

Darris grimaced. "Me too."

Mr. Bug began calling their names. There were a few they didn't recognize, until he called Dill. Then they all were called in order.

"Dirt eater!"

"Wox!"

"Exoskeleton polisher!"

"Jaibug!"

"The bug that ruins your picnic!"

"Jimbo!"

"A fly on the wall!"

Joebug watched his friends (and his sister) receive their jobs, and he anxiously awaited his name being called. But Darris was next.

"We got this in the bag!" Darris exclaimed, giving Joebug a high-five. Joebug laughed.

The Over Queen took one look at Darris, and declared, "Nourishment!"

The group watched in horror as their friend was eaten.

Trollden and Lolo joined Jaibug as "bugs that ruin your picnic", Dawn became an egg planter, and Jewel received the prestigious assignment of "bug job overseer". Soon, the only two left of their group of friends were Joebug and Merf.

Joebug was called up first.

He was incredibly queasy. His heart felt like it was about to pound right out of his dorsel tube and he looked around nervously. Merf smiled brightly at him.

"And what is your name?" the Over Queen asked him.

"Joebug," he answered quietly. He didn't add anything else like most of the others had.

"Ambassador's assistant!" the Over Queen finally declared.

Ambassador's assistant? That was more than Joebug could have ever hoped for! He would be the assistant to Bug, who was liked by many and the first ambassador of the hive.

Finally, Merf was called up last.

The Over Queen asked her her name, and she replied, "Merf. And I have really no idea what kind of job I want, but I would really like it if you could give me something other than Nourishment, because I've always wanted to do something to make a difference, you know? In a big way. So please take that into consideration."

The Over Queen simply stared at her for a moment, then muttered, "Yes, you are just what I've been looking for... My decision: heir to the throne!"

Everyone's jaws dropped. Merf squealed.

"Heir to the throne? Really?"

"Yes, really! Your training begins tomorrow, so please be ready!"

The eleven friends (well, ten now, without Darris) all smiled at each other. This was how life would be from now on, but they would still be super friends forever!

**So I realize this one shot was full of lame references to Starship, the StarKids, Breredith, Apocalyptour, Holy Musical Batman, unicorns, etc. You should understand that this is just how I write.**

**Lurve, Livvy**

**Join the PIGFARTS Club!**


End file.
